All the turbojet engines used on modern civil and military aircraft have centralized digital regulation so as to control all the operating parameters of the turbojet engine in question. In this system, the computer determines the actions to be taken on the various power devices of the turbojet engine on the basis of information sent to it by the various specific computers of the aircraft and the various sensors, such as contactors.
In these conditions, one can readily understand that the increasing of the number of its inputs and outputs of the computer is expressed via an increase of the number of contacts and connectors opposite in front of the computer. This also results in increasing the internal complexity of the computer. This may thus result in a dimensioning of the computer no longer solely depending on the volume occupied by the electronics of said computer but by the minimum surface area required for placing the connectors. Therefore, an effort has been made to try to reduce the number of physical inputs opposite in front of the computer but without suppressing the amount of information transmitted.
As part of a study concerning the door thrust reverser system for a turbojet engine seeking to improve the reliability and safety of this system, it is essential to simplify the number of connections of the door control circuit.